


I Can't Believe This is How it Ends

by Moroi_Princess (Mattie24601)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, Slight Age Difference, high school through college, sloan and alex are my babies, that's more important in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Moroi_Princess
Summary: Sloan and Alex's relationship throughout the years.*written in second person*





	I Can't Believe This is How it Ends

You notice Alex watching you in your shared physics class. They’re only a sophomore. They must have picked up on the fact that you don’t make friends easily. Class was about to start and still no one is sitting next to you. They’re all talking to their friends, sometimes someone who you shared a class with in the past would say hi. You sit at your desk reading when Alex comes over and sits down next to you. They don’t say anything but it’s nice knowing that you aren’t completely invisible.

To this day you can still remember how they looked then, hair pulled into the usual braid down their back and glasses you haven’t seen much since that year. Of course you still have the same frames you did then. That year Alex was your lab partner.

If they notice sometimes it takes you longer to get words or phrases out than most people they don’t say anything. Slowly they’re introduced to Sydney and Ezra, Ezra later than Sydney due to the fact that he’s now at college. As the year goes on you learn more about each other. You tell them about Anya and ZJ and you learn that they have no siblings. Whenever they’re at your house you get upstaged by the twins. You can't blame Alex though, you’re eighteen and the twins are eight, even you like them more than you like yourself sometimes.

They tell you about a superhero themed queer dance around Halloween, you decide to go together, in costume of course. They go as Karolina from Runaways which is a whole other thing they have to explain to you. You decide to make yours more simple, black jeans, black hoodie and a mask, then you can be anyone you want.

That was your first official date even if neither of you knew it at the time. That night Alex ended up wearing your hoodie which was big on you and even bigger on them. Alex was stubborn though and wouldn’t admit to being cold until you forcefully put your hoodie on them, you never got it back. They still wear it to this day. You come back to find them asleep on the couch wearing your hoodie and shorts, curled up with Lexi. Usually having fallen asleep trying to wait up for you.

After that night Alex starts hanging out with you and the guys more regularly. The four of you go out for pizza on Friday nights. Occasionally it would be sans Ezra if he had a big test coming up or he had to study something else but he tried to be there as often as he could. Sometimes Ezra will sneak you into his dorm room if his roommate isn’t there and you’ll watch movies.

Alex goes with you to get your first tattoo. You’ve loved space for as long as you can remember. Two years ago you did a watercolor painting of the galaxy, you bring it as a reference for the artist. You’ve been saving since you were sixteen. Alex looks old enough and since they're not getting a tattoo themselves, they're not carded and allowed in the shop. The artist you've been talking to seems pretty cool and you have an appointment for your birthday. The shop is in Hillcrest so you don't worry about holding hands with Alex walking from the bus stop to the shop, you don't have a car and Alex can't drive. While the artist goes over everything with you, you lean into Alex for emotional support. You've never liked needles so this has been an unsure experience for you. Alex talks to you the whole time, almost two hours, you are soaked in sweat by the time its over. You can't stop looking at the bandage on your arm the whole way to the bus stop, babbling about this and that. You try to fill all the silences on the way home, although at the second stop on the bus Alex calms you down and you finally stop talking and relax, putting your head on their shoulder. 

"Are, are you ever g-going to get a, a, uh what's the word," you gesture at your bandaged arm. 

They're used to it now so they fill in the word you're looking for, "tattoo? I don't think so right now but maybe someday." 

After that you're content to just sit with them. When you reach your stop you invite Alex to at dinner at your house. "I know your parents aren't home and my mom is probably already expecting you." 

"Sure, I'm sure anything your mom makes is going to be better than whatever I can make with whatever I can find in the fridge," you make sure to text your mom and tell her that Alex is definitely coming over. 

A month later Alex is over at your house for the twins’ birthday. Your mom lets you have a friend over for the twins’ parties so you’re not stuck surrounded by eight-year-olds. The party is in the backyard and you are sitting on the porch swing by the back door, Alex curled against your side, some of the parents give you disapproving looks but you're not sure if it's from the pda or Alex in general. 

"Sloan, come do the piñata with us," Anya comes over and grabs your hand. It's one of those that you pull strings from so you agree. 

"Come on Al, if I'm doing this you are to," you grab their hand and drag them to the line behind all the children. Unsurprisingly the piñata is broken before you get to the front and you grab a piece of candy that lands by your feet. You go sit back down, when the twins see that you and Alex don’t have any candy they come over to give you some of what they collected.

*****

The final project in physics is the whole reason you took the class. You have to build a boat, of course Alex is in your group and you find another kid who doesn’t have friends in the class and he makes up the third member. You pick the structure part, all the sawing and gluing and chiseling. Morgan, the other kid, is doing buoyancy, a lot of math trying to figure out how to make the boat float. Alex is stuck with stability, finding the best way to shape the boat to keep it stable in the water. Alex being only a sophomore is the one that gets stuck in the boat, they’re so small that they’re the best way to keep the boat from sinking. You go with a Marvel theme for your boat. You find pictures of old comics and use transfer paper to decorate the sides, and the bottom is painted with the Marvel logo. You all dress up for extra points. Alex already has the Karolina costume and you are America Chavez, she's a queer woman of color, just like you, and her costume is easy for you to copy. Morgan is Hulk, he claims he already had the purple shorts but you're not sure you believe him. Your boat makes it across the pool, barely, Alex looks like they would rather be anywhere else in that moment, and in the moments after. As you and Morgan help get them out, the boat collapses under them. Once they make it out of the pool you hand Alex a towel while you and Morgan fish the pieces out. It's early June so it's not cold and once Alex has dried off they seem less mad at the fact that they fell in the pool. You got the A and now it's over, you never have the class again and Alex gets to do nothing for the next week. 

Around that same time is prom, neither you nor Alex makes a big gesture of asking but you know that your going together. It’s at the aquarium which is really cool, the main room is where the music and all the lights are. Outside by the tide pools there’s quieter music, food, and places to sit, you’re not a huge fan of dancing so you sit outside a lot with Alex. A lot of the aquarium is open so you wander through with Alex. Some of the farther parts are quiet so you sit and talk. You lost track of Sydney and Ezra somewhere but you know you’ll find them by the end of the night. There’s a giant floor-to-ceiling fish tank that has seats facing it. Some of the lights are on so you watch the fish and sit at the back talking to Alex, it seem you’re not the only ones who have that idea because there’s already another couple in the other corner. You’re content to to sit there for the rest of the night but Alex wants look around more. They go back to the clear jellyfish, the ones that are backlit by color changing lights to give the illusion of color changing jellyfish. Eventually you run into the guys again, not really shocking considering it’s not that large of a place. The four of you go outside and wander around the tide pools, petting the starfish and anemones. About five minutes before the dance is over they start kicking you out of the back area and back to the main entrance. None of you are really that tired so Ezra drives the four of you to Denny’s, the only place that you know will be open at midnight.

You and Sydney spend the last three weeks of school cramming for finals, trying and often failing at getting Ezra to help you when he gets home from college. You help Alex study for the classes you took. There's a couple days between senior finals and graduation, Alex still has class and their finals but they come over to "study" after school, mostly you sit on the porch swing and talk. The afternoon of graduation is filled with tears, mostly from your mom and Sydney's parents. After the ceremony you, Alex, and the guys make plans for the summer.


End file.
